Mas allá de un cielo Narusaku Story
by Narusakuforever94
Summary: Sakura es una chica qué esta totalmente enamorada de uchiha sasuke la edad de sakura es 16 años pero sasuke es un chico al cual le gusta dominar siempre a las mujeres, termino a kanoe yuko después de qué sakura tubo una pelea con ella, ichigo kurosaki es el mejor amigo de sakura y el la aprecia mucho pero por los errores de sakura ichigo comienza a decepcionarse de ella.


La historia continua despues de unos 4 meses sin continuar nada del fanfic Mas allá de un cielo por fin traigo el capítulo por problemas no habia podido continuarlo mi computador habia muerto y despues se me vinieron muchas cosas pero aquí por fin de meses traego el cap 2.

pero por el momento no sera el fanfic trasmitido en video ya qué no tengo los programas qué tenia en la pc lo siento.

Saludos se despide Michiskywarcry.~

**LEER PRIMERO LAS ADVERTENCIAS. GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEERLAS. :)**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

-El anime naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Masashi kishimoto original del anime e personajes.-

-Este fanfic tiene mal vocabulario, & malas palabras para que ya esten concientes.

-En este fanfic saldran personajes de otro anime. pero la historia originalemnte es "Narusaku."

-No quiero quejas si no lees las advertencias no es mi problema, no quiero comentarios malos. solo quiero comentarios buenos.

-Este fanfic es 100% inventado por mi , el trama de la historia. pero los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Perdonen por la ortografía :/

**"CROSS/OVER"**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Kanoe Yuuko-**

**-Higurashi kagome.-**

**-Kisaragi saya.-**

**"ect."**

**ALGUNA SUGERENCIA (?) ESTAR EN CONTACTO CONMIGO.**

**1- contáctenme como michiskywarcry en youtube!**

**FANFIC MALAS MAS ALLÁ DE UN CIELO NARUSAKU STORY~.**

**Capítulo#02**

En el capitulo anterior de mas allá de un cielo~

Sakura-Yo se qué sasuke es el amor de mi vida estoy segura! ademas es tan genial que no lo puedo soportar muero por uchiha!-

Yuuko-aferrarte a un amor qué no da frutos huh? yo no lo veo así..-

-No puede ser! ara.. se acabo la despenza sakura-chan gomene podrias ir a comprar lo nesesario al mercado? es qué ya no hay lo que ocupo para la cena.-

-Huh? claro yuuko-san con gusto solo anoteme lo qué nesecita y con gusto lo are!-

-gracias..querida que haria sin ti , bien..- Comenzo a escribir en una hoja lo necesario para la cena, se lo dio a sakura y las dos se miraron fijo.

-estare Bien no se preoucupe por mi volvere lo mas pronto! - Sakura le sonrío a yuuko como rapidamente se puso sus botas negras y salio de la casa.

-Gracias sakura-chan te debo una ve con cuidado..-

-Huh!? a quien engaño.. sí realmente me da miedo la oscuridad.. ademas según las personas del pueblo decian que por los callejones..pasaban cosas paranormales..sera cierto que es el violador qué tanto hablan..Moo no quiero ni pensarlo..vamos saku.. no tengas miedo solo son rumores..l-los fantasmas no existen..sí no existen para nada..-

sakura hiba caminando por esos oscuras calles y abandonadas y derrepente escucha pasos de alguién como si estuviese siguiendola ella se detiene y comienza a temblar sin saber que hacer o como reacionar comenzo a temblar y entrarle un gran miedo, y despues grita del mismo miedo y al momento de gritar un chico tropieza con ella y ambos chocan de cabeza.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... por favor no me viole! soy demaciado joven para ser violada! le doy mi dinero pero no lo haga por favor!-

el chico alza una ceja y retrocede rapidamente pidiendo disculpas se puso algo nervioso al mirar a la chica gritando y muy asustada.

- Oe oe! espera qué has dicho? violador...espera yo no te pienso violar! pero qué pasa contigo...reaciona!...-

Le grito y se acerco a ella colocando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y la miro algo frustrado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

-Oye ya deja de gritar.. yo no soy ningun violador! kusso!... calmate un poco sí? que haces ah estas horas de la noche sola ? di que suerte tienes es peligroso que una chica este sola a estas horas, estas perdida? oh algo así ? ah.. lo siento me llamo uzumaki naruto heh y tú ? -

Sakura se quedo un poco shock pero al sentir esas manos tan calidas del chico se relajo un poco pero después reaciono y se alejo de el, un poco nerviosa y con miedo.

-Como se qué usted esta diciendo la verdad..? ademas yo no puedo hablar con extraños.. pero ahora que lo pienso.. a-acaso..t-tu eres el de los rumores!? no puede ser...entonces los rumores son ciertos.. y baya qué si estas tratando de convencerme para luego llevarme a esos oscuros pasillos y violarme no!? ...alejate degenerado.. aun que seas un fantasma! se defenderme... alejate! PERVERTIDO...!-

Naruto se queda sorprendido por el acto de la chica & intenta calmarla pero se queda frente a ella escuchando sus palabras.

- ...fantasma..?-

-Ademas de..qué eres feo! das miedo...-

- feo...?-

- a-acaso...tú.. e-eres el hijo de chuck norris!?-

-Chuck norris...?-

-Deja de hablar qué yo lo estoy haciendo bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Baka...? wow...-

- y a..dem..- El chico la interrumpio y puso un dedo en los labios de sakura.

-Ya ! kusso! yo no soy un fantasma ! ademas si lo fuera como es posible qué pueda tocarte !? ehhh...eres demaciado grocera...tsssh-

-Huh...- Ella lo mira fijo a los ojos y pudo distinguir el color azul de sus ojos se intimido un poco y se comenzo a reir .

-Hahahaha lo siento...y-yo es qué...no se si escuchaste rumores... de qué por el callejon... tu sabes..-

El ladea la cabeza aun lado y trato de sonreirle entonces le toma de la mano y caminan hacia un lugar donde haiga luz ya qué el no podia distiguir a la chica ni ella a el.

-bueno volvamos a comenzar vale..? - El le sonrío a la chica ya qué por fin pudo mirar bien su rostro y sus ojos. -"Ella es totalmente hermosa..."-

-vale! mi nombre es sakura haruno.. estoy aquí a estas horas por qué debo ir a comprar lo que hace falta para la cena y tú ? que tal.. por que tan noche solo..?-

Sakura lo mira fijo al rubio y le pellizca la mejilla y sonríe dulcemente. -eres muy baka... debiste haberme dicho qué no tenias intenciones de tú sabes... baka...-

-Qué!? ahora soy un baka!? Oe oe..pero sakura-chan... huh..- Se ruboriza rapidamente y mira hacia otro lado de lo apenado qué se sintio. -"tenia que decirle chan!?"-

-no te preocupes ya todo esta bien vale..? por cierto quieres ir conmigo..bueno veras es qué sí me da miedo algo venir sola...sí lo haces te invito a cenar! vale!?-

-Ehh... bueno esta bien...dattebayo!-

Los dos hiban caminando agarrados de la mano como sí ya se hubiesen encariñado rapido llegaron al mercado compraron lo nesecario para la cena, volvieron al callejon y los dos platicando sobre cosas qué les pasaban en la vida tanto como el y ella muy confiados ya, llegaron a su casa y sakura le invito a pasar a uzumaki yuuko muy preocupada rapidamente salio y le abrazo y despues miro a naruto y se aleja un poco y sonríe. -ara..quien es el sakura chan?-

-Bueno veras..se qué sonara tonto pero lo acabo de conoser por ese Horrible callejon Moo... bueno el lo invite a cenar ya qué me acompaño como todo un caballero a comprar las cosas para la cena, su nombre es naruto!- Sonríe y entra y camina se sienta en el suelo. -vamos ven naruto no seas timido estas de confianza.-

-Heh mucho gusto señora.. huh esta bien saku...- El chico camino y se sienta un lado de ella algo apenado por la molestia y miraba a su alrededor y sonrío.

-Yuuko san es como mi madre, así que no te preocupes es muy buena persona dime estudias oh algo así naruto?- Voltea a mirarlo y parpadea un poco.

-Bueno.. realmente soy nuevo en la ciudad... y pues no me gusta contar mis cosas pero te contare saku.. hace una semana tuve un problema con mi madre y padre..-

Naruto comenzo a platicarle a sakura sus problemas con su familia, y despues de unos minutos la cena estaba cervida yuuko le sonrío al chico y sola le ofrecio algo.

-Ara no te preocupes uzumaki-kun eres muy Bienvenido a casa y si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte aquí hay un cuarto de invitados así qué Bienvenido querido.-

El rapidamente abrio los ojos de sorprendido y se levanto rapidamente algo torpe de lo mismo nervioso. -Q-qué!? esta hablando enserio!?...señora...-

-Baka... yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con yuuko san... vamos comamos y vayamos por tus cosas a la central.. deja de ser tan baka naruto.-

-Huh..arigato...saku...y muchas gracias y-yuuko...- El rubio se volvio a sentar algo sonrojado y se río un poco y miro a sakura a los ojos y despues cojio los palillos.

-gracias por la comida..- Comenzó a comer y se sentia con un peso menos.

-ara come todo lo qué gustes naruto kun.- Yuuko le sonrío y comenzo a comer sonriendo calidamente.

Después de unas horas se quedaron platicando sakura se levanto y miro la hora eran las 3: 15 a.m rapido cojio los platos y el rubio se levanta y le ayuda sakura le sonríe y el chico igual, dejan los platos en la cocina y sakura le toma de la mano con mucha confianza. -Bien vayamos por tús cosas naruto.-

-Yo puedo ir solo..no quiero molestarte ademas es muy noche ya...- Sakura le pellizca la mejilla. -Baka. ire contigo quieras oh no.- Sonrío calidamente y camina.

-Ouuuch...esta bien.-

-Vayan con cuidado sí ? yo me quedare organizando el cuarto de invitados y también lavare los platos.-

-Hai.. nee vamos naruto.- le vuelve agarrar de la mano y salen los dos de la casa y corriendo un poco. -sakura...gracias..- se detiene un poco y parpadea. -Por qué?-

-Por tener confianza en mi.. es tan dificil encontrar personas qué sean como tú mama y tú en este mundo...- Sakura parpadea mas y se acerca el un poco y le besa la mejilla como se pone de puntitas y le hace un poco de cosquillas.-No tienes que agradecer naruto. todo esta bien...-

-gracias saku...-

Llegan por fin a la central y naruto coge de una banca su maleta y de la otra mano sujeta a sakura y vuelven por donde llegaron despues de una hora mas llegan a casa y sakura sin soltarlo aun de la mano caminan por los pasillos y entran al cuarto de invitados. -esta sera tu nueva habitación naruto.. espero que te guste..-

-...gracias saku.. claro! esta hermosa.. Bueno..supongo que es hora de dormir...- le suelta de la mano y desvia la mirada hacia otro lado. -buenas noches naruu.-

-Buenas noches saku...- los dos se miran fijamente y poco a poco van acercando sus miradas pero despues sakura se aleja y sonríe y se va caminando.

-Que fue lo que me paso!? por qué... no podia soltarlo de la mano.. calmate sakura.. recuerda qué sasuke es el chico de tus sueños! kyaaa~ aun que naruto no esta nada mal! ahahaha rayos... que maldita soy pero sabes ...algo me atrai de naruto.. qué ahora por que no puedo dejar de hablar de el!? yaaay que baka yo..-

**Día siguiente~**

como siempre los dias todos calmandos en la casa de sakura y toda la pueblo y derrepente unos gritos qué despertaban media ciudad.

-Oe! sakura chan!- Tocando la puerta de la casa y despues unos minutos habre yuuko. -Shh. pasa kurosaki kun , yo creo que mi niña se quedo dormida pasa. anda.-

-Eh? eso es raro si ella siempre es la qué se levanta temprano no? mm.. ok xP - entra y al momento de entrar mira al rubio sentado desayunando ichigo se queda con cara de wtf. -Quien es el ?- Yuuko se comenzo a reir y le ofrece a ichigo que desayune. -Shh el es un amigo de sakura ayer lo conosio y ahora vivira co nosotros.-

-amigo e_e ? VIVIR!? ..- se queda mirando con reto a naruto pero despues de unos segundos se ríe un poco. -pues que suerte tú xD-

-Huh? heh. uzumaki naruto mucho gusto.- el rubio miro a ichigo y le sonrío.

-Kurosaki ichigo el futuro esposo de sakura :B (?- Se comenzo a reir pero despues atras de el la pelirosa aun con su pijama lo jala de la mejilla bruscamente.

-En tus sueños kurosaki!...uhmp...-

-Hey! eso duele _ malcriada. huh? oe baka tienes vicitas y así sales! ve a cambiarte !-

- Estoy normal no pasa nada..ademas hoy tengo flojera..-

-Y qué pasara con lo de sasuke , querias que hablara con el no ?-

-sasuke..? -

Ichigo y sakura voltean a mirar algo extraño a naruto y ladean la cabeza.

-Tiene algo de malo sasuke? naruto..?-

-No...para nada sakura chan..-

-Sí ese tipo no me cae bien pero ya sabes qué las mujeres son muy necias xD-

-Mooo! a desayunar todos y dejen la platica para despues..-

Todos al mismo tiempo. -Hai...hai..-

-Qué! vas a ir a la escuela quieras o no e_e a mi siempre me obligas de las greñas pero voy ahora tú iras!-

-Demo! naruto no puedo dejarlo solo! KONO BAKA! CHANNARO.!-

-e_é pues por qué no va con nosotros? -.- -

-Huh es verdad, no estudias verdad naruto?-

-Pues..en mi ciudad si hehe pero pues nos mudariamos y deje la escuela..-

-Entonces ni hablar mas! te vienes con nosotros y entras y yo te ayudare a tús estudios vale!?-

-Ehh..etto pero..-

-Anda no seas tan tonto y has caso a lo que dice saku xD si no lo haces te ira mal con ella e_é -

-Ara vamos naruto, yo te ayudare sere como una madre para ti si gustas para inscribirte.-

-pero...-

-CHANNARO! DEJA DE PENSAR Y CAMBIATE BAÑATE POR QUÉ SE HACE TARDE BAKA!-

Sakura rapidamente se fue al baño para tomar una ducha naruto se quedo algo pensativo pero despues se levanto y pregunto a yuuko donde quedaba el baño yuuko le señalo donde quedaba el otro entonces el fue a ducharse igual, los dos salieron apresurados del baño que corrieron por los pasillos para ir a cambiarse pero al momento de correr su torpeza los hizo de nuevo tropezar y ambos cayeron sakura cayo arriba de naruto y sakura solo traia la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y naruto solo con la toalla a mitad de abajo, los dos se miraron profundamente que no supieron que hacer, sakura se sonrojo rapidamente qué se levanto y grito y salio corriendo-

-Kusso! soy un idiota!...- Naruto se levanto rapidamente y salio corriendo algo ruborizado a su habitación .

-Chaaaaah soy una baka! ya van dos... soy demaciado torpe... - sakura entra a su habitación y se comenzo a vestir.

-kéh estos dos son igual de tontos tardan mucho!- Ichigo en la sala con yuuko y algo aburrido esperando por sakura e naruto.

-ara dejalos ademas aun pueden llegar muy bien!-

Despues de unos minutos los 3 juntos caminando por las calles dirigiendose a la escuela pero despues sakura se detiene al mirar a sasuke con esa tipa qué no le agradaba para nada si estamos hablando de "Kanoe Yuko." sakura se mordio un poco los labios y agacho la mirada se sentia un poco mirar a esa mujerzuela con el chico de sus sueños.

-Es el, ese chico que miras ahí es uchiha sasuke -_- sí ese nena qué esta parado ahí no entiendo por que la baka saku lo ama tanto sí ni siquiera se hablan.-

-Uhm.. ya veo entonces el es el amor de s...sakura.. -"genial lo que me esperaba.."- bueno es una mujer ahí qué entenderla heh.-

- Hay sasuke no. se me hace justo habiamos quedado qué iriamos juntos al centro comercial ahora por qué me sales qué no puedes. quien es la zorra que lo impide.!?-

-Hmp.. perdón nena pero tengo cosas qué hacer dejemos la cita para despues sí.?- Sasuke rodeo con sus manos a kanoe de la cintura pero fueron interrumpidos.

-La unica zorra qué impide todo..e-eres TÚ KANOE!- Sakura enfrente de sasuke y kanoe pero sin dirigirle la mirada a ambos y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ichigo y naruto caminan y ambos rodean a sakura y ichigo se pone enfrente de sakura para dar la cara a sasuke e kanoe. -Esta estresada así qué .. ignoren lo que dijo.-

-Sakura chan... por qué te pones de esa forma..? oe..- Naruto la tomo de la mano y sakura voltea la mirada hacia arriba para mirar a naruto. -No lo se...soy de lo peor-

-No lo eres.. anda vamos te acompañare al salón.. pero no llores..- Naruto cogio de la mano a saku y se fue caminando con ella.

-es cosa que me importa un carajo, ahora vamonos yuko esa chica es demaciado molesta. sabes? - sasuke miro con rivalidad a ichigo y se fue con yuko.

-Tssh este tipo es molesto, no se qué le mira la baka de sakura . kéh!-

Al llegar al salón naruto acompañando a sakura y se sientan en un mesabanco como compañeros y naruto tratando de animarla.

-vamos saku.. no llores hay mas hombres.. el no es el unico sabes..? ademas tu..- Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido.

-Oye tú mugrosa! como te atreves a faltarme el respeto con el amor de mi vida!? huh.. la proxima véz que arruines mis momentos con sasuke te ira mal!-

-Ahh si!? entonces por qué no lo demuestras maldita mujerzuela!- sakura le contesto algo agitada y frustrada como se levanto sin tomar cuenta las palabras de naruto.

-estoy cansada de ti..eres de lo peor no te soporto!...maldita seas..- sakura agarro de las greñas a kanoe y la tiro al suelo como comenzo a golpearla de puño cerrado.

-Sakura chan!..para!- naruto se levanto rapidamente pero cuando el se levanto se puso todo una manada de chicos dando porras a kanoe y sakura.

-VAMOS KANOE PATEALE EL TRASERO A HARUNO!-

-VAMOS SAKURA NO TE DEJES.. TU PUEDES SI!-

En los pasillos varios de otros salones salieron de sus clases para ir a venir la pelea con sakura e kanoe se comenzaban a escuchar mucho ruidajo ichigo escucho ya los chismes en el pasillo C entonces rapidamente se dejo venir al salón donde sakura estaba con kanoe peleando.

-Oee! agansen un lado maduren ! esto no es una prision para pelear! ni tampoco un lugar indicado! saku..reaciona baka!- Ichigo cargo a sakura de la cintura alejandola de kanoe, pero cuando sakura fue retirada por ichigo kanoe estaba sangrando de la nariz parece qué los puños cerrados de sakura le rompeo la nariz a kanoe.

- Y LA PROXIMA VEZ ...TE DEJARE SIN AIRE MALDITA ZORRA ME OISTE!?- Haruno estaba alterada frustrada ida perdida y se dejo volver ir con kanoe

-YA CORTALE A ESTO SAKURA.!- Ichigo la jaloneo un poco al igual que naruto se puso enfrente de sakura un poco mal humorado y a la vez sentia un dolor verla asi.

- solo por qué soy mucho mas hermosa qué tu me tienes tanta envidia!? eres un marimacho eso eres! haruno eres de lo peor! me las pagaras...-

kanoe se levanto sangrando de la nariz , y sasuke llego ahí y miro a kanoe sangrando. -qué fue lo que paso.?-

-HARUNO LE DIO UNA PALISA A TU NOVIA SASUKE..-

-SI LA AGARRO DE PUÑO CERRADO SIN PARAR DE SOLTARLA.-

-Tsssk, por qué hiciste eso?-

-Sakura san... estas bien..?- Hinata llego donde ichigo y naruto estan y abrazo a sakura.

-Sakura ...yo no me gusta mirarte así.. por qué reacionas de esa forma ...?- naruto miro muy triste a sakura.

-Es por qué ella ama a este imbecil es por eso que reaciono de esta forma entiendes?- ichigo mal humorado contesto a naruto.

-sakura. tenemos que hablar mas tarde sí?- sasuke se llevo a kanoe dejando atrás a los demas sin dar una palabra mas.

- sasuke.. - sakura reaciono y abrazo a hinata como al mismo tiempo sujeto a naruto de la mano apretandosela. - qué fue lo que hice?-

-solo fue un transtorno o que se yo.. pero no te preocupes.. ya todo esta bien...- naruto jalo hacia el a sakura abrazandola fuertemente.

Hinata miro fijamente a naruto como ella rapidamente se ruborizo y desvio su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Kéh tenemos qué hablar muy serio despues sakura.. por ahora naruto es mejor qué la calmes yo debo ir a presentar mi examen.. y no dejes qué baya con sasuke.-

Ichigo aun molesto se fue algo desepcionado por sakura, el la queria mucho y le dolia verla de esa forma actuar por un imbecil en pocas palabras.

-sakura.. quieres qué nos vallamos a casa..? - Naruto muy preocupado y triste miro a sakura fijo.

-yo...quiero ver a sasuke... por favor llevame con el...!-

-pero.. uhm..esta bien..-

**CONTINUARA~**

**Proximo capítulo ~ Mas allá de un cielo Narusaku Story .**

**Sakura corria & corria por los pasillos hasta qué llego donde sasuke estaba sasuke la jalo hacia el metiendola al baño de hombres.**

**-Sakura... me agradas quieres ser mi novia..?-**

**- s-sasuke tú siempre me has gustado... y no tienes idea de cuanto... s-si si quiero..!-**

**-despues de qué sasuke es un imbecil ahora eres su novia? sakura... me has desepcionado como no tienes idea!-**

**-Espera ichigo... por favor...tú siempre as sabido que sasuke es el chico que me a gustado.. por qué no me entiendes un poco..?-**

**-heh me alegro sakura chan qué seas feliz con el el debe tener mucha suerte en tener a alguien tan linda como tú... buenas noches ...-**

**- naruto...-**

**-lo malo comienza desde qué ella acepta esa relacion...-**

**-sasuke...tú acaso quieres... tener relaciones conmigo..? espera pero aun no estoy preparada.. sas-sasuke..-**

**-solo dejate llevar sakura..-**

**-pues dejame decirte qué sasuke es el chico qué le gusta ordenar y mandar y manejar a su antojo a las mujeres, cuando el pide algo nosotras las mujeres debemos hacerlo si no, nos va mal. me entiendes kurosaki?-**

**-Como qué.. ese maldito kéh espero qué sakura no sea tan torpe... debo hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo seria lastimar a ella..-**

**-sakura lo hara con el... ella esta muy enamorada de sasuke... -**

**-Naruto hay algo qué quiero decirte.. se qué sonara tonto pero...tú me gustas...!-**

**-Hinata...estas hablando enserio...? -"pero a quien miento yo amo a ...sakura... pero ella ahora es feliz con sasuke..."-**

**Espero qué les aiga agrado el cap de mi fanfic, bueno como dije en youtube por problemas de mi pc y todo perdi mis programas y me constara mas tiempo conseguirlos pero cuando los tenga los pasare a video estos caps de mi fanfic qué en total son 24. capitulos de mi historia saludos a todos! **

**espero sus reviews.**


End file.
